


Julie's Melody

by UnsaidIvy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaidIvy/pseuds/UnsaidIvy
Summary: Flashforward to the series finale. Luke, Alex and Reggie's unfinished business is done and it's time for them to cross over.There's only one thing left for them to do now: say goodbye to Julie.One-shot.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Julie's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, I'm sorry.
> 
> This was inspired by an amazing Unsaid Emily rewrite I found on Youtube. It was written and performed by Mia Giovina and you should go check it out because her lyrics are great and they made me sad.
> 
> If you're still reading this, thank you so much!  
> Hope you enjoy this fanfic!

The realization hit Luke like a wave, washing over him with a violent force. Everything they’d been through, everything that had happened had led them to this exact moment. He could feel the warmth radiating against his skin. It felt nice. Comforting. He could also feel its soft grasp, pulling at him. Inviting him in. Every fiber of his being was telling him to let go. To embrace that warm feeling and lose himself in it. It felt right. 

A different sensation suddenly broke the spell he’d fallen under. He could also feel warmth, but it was a different kind. He looked down to see someone was keeping a firm grip on his right hand. Julie. His mind circled straight back to the scene before him. Julie stood in front of him, shaking as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes refusing to leave his face as her hand refused to let go of his, hanging onto him as if her own life depended on it.

“I think it’s time”, Alex’s voice cut through the silence. Luke could feel him standing behind him as he spoke. 

Swallowing hard, Luke nodded once without ever looking away from Julie’s eyes. After a second, he felt her reluctantly let go of his hand. He remained frozen in place as she moved past him and in one swift motion threw herself in Alex’s arms. He heard as the sobs grew louder and he wished he could make it all stop. 

He heard someone move behind him and didn’t have to look to know Reggie had joined Alex and Julie, all three of them embracing as the tears flowed freely. None of them willing to let go just yet. He wouldn't be able to say how long they remained that way. 

“Julie”, Reggie’s voice sounded small and strained, almost childlike. “We’ll never be able to thank you for all that you’ve done for us, but I want you t- to know. You’ve given me the family I never thought I could have. And though you may not be able to see us, we’ll always – always be with you.” His voice cracked as he spoke the last few words.

There was no reply at first. Luke wanted to turn around and wrap his arms around the three of them, but his limbs felt like solid rock. In his frozen state, Luke recognized the voice who spoke the next words as Alex’s. 

“Reggie’s right, Julie. Whatever happens now, just know we love you and we will be watching over you. Knowing you was the best thing that ever happened to us.” Alex was trying to hold back the tears as he spoke, but Luke could still tell his efforts were futile. 

Another long pause followed, interrupted only by the soft sobs that escaped Julie’s small, trembling body. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded tired and weak and it cut through Luke like a thousand blades. 

“You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me”, Luke heard her take a couple of deep breaths, trying to find the strength to speak again “And I will never, ever forget you. I’ll keep you in my heart forever.” She paused, taking another deep breath.

“You must go now”. This time Julie's voice came off firm and determined. And Luke couldn’t help it to marvel once again at her strength. She was the strongest person he’d ever known. 

He felt himself in control of his body once again and tentatively turned around slowly to face Julie and his friends, his brothers, who stood there holding each other. Julie had her back turned to him, but he could see Alex and Reggie – their eyes closed and their cheeks streaked with tears, taking in the moment, one last time. 

He watched as Julie backed away slightly, holding their hands in her own. 

“Go on now. It’s time” Even though he couldn’t see her face, Luke knew she was trying her best to smile. 

They offered her a small, grateful smile in return and a small nod. Alex squeezed her hand and bent down to place a kiss on Julie’s head before making his way towards Luke, just as Reggie pulled her in for one final hug. 

Luke barely noticed when Alex hugged him at first. It took him a couple of seconds before he was able to register what was happening and raised one arm to wrap it around his friend. As they hugged, Alex spoke softly. 

“We’ll be waiting for you on the other side.” None of them knew what would happen next or what would be waiting for them once they crossed over but Luke believed Alex when he said they would be there waiting. They had to be. 

Reggie followed Alex’s example and gave Luke a tight hug, whispering in his ear as he did. 

“Don’t leave anything unsaid this time.”. As he pulled away, Reggie quickly tapped Luke on the shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. Luke swore Reggie never looked wiser than in that moment. 

He watched as Reggie made his way to where Alex was waiting. They stood there for a second, as Reggie sniffed and wiped away any remaining tears from his face before turning their attention back to Julie. Offering her one last smile, which she acknowledged with a small, encouraging nod, the boys closed their eyes and disappeared. 

The garage fell back into complete silence. Julie, still with her back turned to Luke, remained unmoving, staring at the place where his friends had stood just seconds before. Without any warning, her legs buckled beneath her, and Julie fell kneeling to the floor. Before he even knew it, Luke found himself kneeling in front of her, his arms wrapped around her small frame as she wept. 

There were was only one thing on Luke’s mind. He would give anything to never have to let her go. He wished with every fiber of his being for things to be different and raged internally at the tragedy of their situation. How would he ever find the strength to leave her? How could he? He wished he could rewrite the past, have their paths cross back when he was still alive. How different things would have been then! He wouldn’t even have to think of letting her go. He would hang onto her, fight for her with everything he had, and look forward to a lifetime of pure bliss by her side. 

Even now, when he knew he could never be what Julie needed, let alone what she deserved, he was ready to defy the laws of the Universe just to stay by her side a little longer. Kneeling there on the floor, holding the one thing he loved the most in his arms, feeling her heart break beneath his touch, he could still feel that odd pulling sensation. That silent force that tried to stir him towards that radiant warmth. He’d never known something could feel so right and so wrong at the same time. He tried to ignore that feeling, pushing it away from his mind. Right now the only thing that mattered was Julie. 

Grabbing her face in both his hands, he tried to get Julie to look him in the eyes. “Julie, please look at me”, he pleaded quietly. Slowly, she raised her head to look at his face. Blinking away the tears that blinded her, her gaze finally met his. He opened his mouth to speak, but she got ahead of him.

“I can’t lose you too. I can’t.” Her words caught Luke off guard. Placing his forehead against hers and breathing in her scent, Luke wished once again they could just disappear and go somewhere where things didn’t have to be this way. 

“You’ll never lose me, Julie. You –“ Luke felt his own voice crack. “You have to believe me when I tell you I will always be with you. I will be there every step of the way.” 

“Even if that’s true, I won’t be able to see you anymore! I won’t be able to touch you!” He felt her grip tighten around his shirt as she spoke and somehow felt his heart sink deeper in his chest. “Why do I have to keep losing everyone I love?” 

Her words ignited something in him and he could no longer hold back. Placing his hand under her chin he brought her face closer to his, their lips so close he could feel the warmth of her skin on his own. He hesitated for a second, unsure if this was the right thing to do or if it would only hurt her further. She made the decision for him. Her lips found his, and suddenly neither of them was willing to hold back anymore. As they kissed, they could feel the urgency, the need, the love. All the unspoken words they couldn’t bring themselves to speak out loud.

When they finally pulled away just slightly, gasping for air, Luke was the first to speak. Reggie’s final words still burned onto his mind. “Julie, I love you. More than I will ever be able to say. You’ve given me everything. If I could make it right- If there was anything I could do, anything at all, to be able to stay right here with you forever I would. I wish I-” He didn’t get to finished the sentence as she kissed him again. 

“I know” Julie whispered against his lips. There she was again. The bravest, kindest creature he’d ever had the privilege to behold. Even now, as she stood broken on the edge of the cliff once again, faced with yet more pain and loss, she was still shining in all her glory. No, she wouldn’t fall back into darkness again. That much he knew. He could tell. She had found her spark and she burned far too bright for her fire to ever be put out again. Julie would get through this. He looked up at her smiling, his hands still holding her face. 

“You’ll always be my brightest burning star”. She smiled lovingly back at him. Letting go of her face, he grabbed both her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Wherever it is I’m going – I mean, assuming that…” He quickly shook his head to push away the unwanted thought. “I know I’ll always be waiting for you. And if I’m very, very lucky, I’ll see you again. But until then, take your time. Live as fully as you can. Experience everything you want to experience. Take every chance as it comes. Will you do that? For me?”. He meant every word he said to her. He wanted her to have the life she deserved. And even if she couldn’t see him, he would always be watching over her. 

Julie nodded solemnly, tears shining once again in her eyes. He leaned closer, determined to kiss her again, and as he did he heard the words he’d cherish forever. 

“I love you, Luke.” They rushed through him like a lightning bolt. 

“I know.”

Their lips touched again and they remained there lost in each other's arms, cherishing their last few moments together. 

Soon it would be time to go.


End file.
